We Have History
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I don't want to be your toy, or your sister, or the little girl who's had a crush on you, or your acquaintance. I'm your student." Some Mildly Mature Themes. Enjoy.
1. The Hostile Takeover of Neji Hyuuga

Hi! I like this one. I hope you do, and will diregard my mistakes; I type on my phone. Thank you, Enjoy!

Fuck my life. Why you ask? Well summed up, I just started my second semester as a Sophomore in college today and my God damned History professor is not only 25 and teaching a class of horny ass 19 year olds; not only drop dead gorgeous. He's also my best friend's cousin, and my unrequited love of the past 5 years. His name is Neji, but in the classroom I suppose I should call him Professor Hyuuga.

He's...perfect. I realized this on Hinata's 15th birthday, pool parties are great aren't they? Neji taunted me all day in his clingy board shorts making me drool over his admirable physic. He's cut by the gods, had dark velvety hair, porcelain skin, and deep pale eyes; all wrapped up in a pretty little package that said 'too old for you'.

That was then, I was only 15 and he was 20; all mature and shit. But I'm almost 20 now. Extremely legal and extremely rejected.

On my 18th birthday I threw myself at him, but he turned me down scowl and all; saying how I was like a sister, and he could never look at me that way.

Fuck my life. So now almost 2 years later I'm still very smitten with Neji, and he is still very aware.

And here I am. Front and center to his class, open mouthed, and gawking at my crush who seems completely unfazed by my presence. His smooth deep voice pulls me from my staring.

"OK class I'm Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Copperfield's replacement. I've been made aware of her teaching method/curriculum, and what you've been taught so far. I'm also aware of your grades and how you fair in a World Government course...Do not try to test me. I'm not a tolerant man." He pauses to glance at me. Amusement. Finally a reaction. "That being said, we will continue the plan to turn in your essays on the superior world government, due Wednesday by 11:59PM, sharp." I jot down a reminder in my calendar. I'm nothing if not serious about History. Neji's smirk plays on his lips. I hear a room full of girly giggles, and so it begins.

After our hour of steady lecturing, and steady sighing, by my oh so eager to learn, classmates. The period ended. I gathered my things carefully like normal, and unlike normal I was not last to leave. Sakura stood hovering over Neji's desk pushing up her non-existent cleavage; and smiling seductively.

"Mr. Hyuuga? While I enjoyed your lecture; I must confess I'm a bit confused by the premise of your argument." Neji cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Strange you had an A in this class Ms. Haruno. It seems prior to my arrival you had a perfect understanding of the material." He pauses, glancing at me. "However giving the change in scenery I suppose I could provide you a tutor to help you." Her smile flat lined, but she quickly caught herself.

"As long as you tutor me." She winked. Gross

"That wouldn't help your situation much given I just taught you, and you seemed to have become ignorant from my teaching." Ouch.

"I suppose I could try a bit harder." She surcame. I grin as she sways her boney ass out the door, and drop my bag onto his desk.

"Nice to see you Tenten." He says nonchalantly; not turning up from his folders. I purse my lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He lifts his eyes, again amused. I circle the desk and wrap my arms around his shoulders flattening my palms against the hard plains of his chest.

"What kind of fun is that?" He questions. I smile coyly, turning his chair to face me and leaning down to rest my hands on his knees suggestively.

"I didn't know _fun_ was an option." His smirk falls. I stratle his lap, lacing my fingers into his hair. "I haven't seen you in too long Neji."

"Stop Tenten. You aren't just an inappropriate age anymore. You're my student." I bight my lip, glad he never says he wasn't attracted to me. Even if I was fooling myself.

"I'm almost fucking 20 Neji you aren't that old." Neji's lips quirk up. I tug at his hair forcing him to make eye contact with me. "All of your students were eye fucking you for the past hour, get used to the attention." He shifts my weight a bit making us more comfortable.

"So the hard, no-nonsense teacher thing didn't work huh?" I lean closer; dragging my nails down his taunt, muscular torso.

"I'd say it worsened your case...Neji why can all of these other girls gawk at you but for me it's so unreasonable?" He grips my hips shifting me closer. I gasp.

"So you say, and yet your the one sitting on my lap." I let out a throaty mewl, pressing my lips barely against his. He pulls back.

"God, I want you." I say breathlessly. His smirk comes back across his face again.

"Haven't you always. Ever sense you were fucking 15." I push out my bottom lip.

"Are you gonna hold that over me forever. You were hot, wet, and shirtless." I reply quietly.

"And for a 15 year old you were much to attractive in that bikini." I gasp, looking up through my lashes. "You'll get over me Tenten. Don't worry." He assures. I lean in, pressing my lips fully to his now. I wiggle my hips and dig my fingers into his hair. Kissing down his throat, I whisper under his ear.

"Don't count on it." His grunt encourages me. I make my way back up to his mouth.

Tracing his lips with my index finger, I lean in. His mouth pulls together. I bight the inside of my lip and dip my finger into his hesitant mouth. I let his tongue circle my finger before he bights lightly. I gasp lightly and pull my finger away bringing it to my own lips. His eyes go dark and my pelly tightens. I run my tongue against my finger and return it to it's place, tangled into his hair.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He questions, voice ragged. I cock my head at him, and he begins to chuckle. "You...are the most seductive woman I've ever met." I lick my lips slowly.

"That that makes you the most frigid man I've ever met." His crooked grin spreads onto his face.

"It's called pride, Tenten." I scowl. "Come here." He said, roughly crashing my lips to his. His tongue immediately invades my mouth; and I moan pressing myself into him.

Please don't be a joke. Please don't be a joke. Please don't be a joke.

"Oh my God!" I hear a gasp, and quickly pull away from Neji to see the headmaster. Oh shit.

"Headmaster. I know what this looks like, but please let me explain." He rushes, holding my hips in place. Either he's lost his flippin mind, or has a plan. I bight my lower lip looking down in shame.

"Please don't tell me she fucking seduced you, or some stupid shit like that." She says tapping her foot. She sure has a colorful mouth. Neji keeps calm.

"She did seduce me...but that was nearly 2 years ago when I married her." Crazy man say what? He runs his fingers down my back reassuringly; while the headmaster has her mouth hanging in shock.

"Married? She's a kid." Neji's eyes narrow fractionally.

"She's almost 20, and I recently turned 25. It's not a big deal. Too us, or our family." I look into his eyes. I suppose my lust is dominating the confusion in my eyes, or he'd have corrected me.

"It's an...odd situation." Her wheels are turning. I see it, she takes in our questionable position; our lust filled stares; our relationship as teacher and student. I find my voice, because I know what she's thinking. Separate them.

"Please let me stay in his class. You haven't seen the way girls stare at my husband. It'd make me uncomfortable." Her face shifts.

"But your husband grading your schoolwork." She replies disapprovingly, I shake my head.

"Have the T/A do it. Neji never has to see my work. Please Sunade." I beg. Neji looks...impressed.

"If this goes downhill, I will retain the authority to remove you from his class." She states assuredly. I grin.

"Thank you!" I stand quickly, as does Neji.

"I might be sitting in on a few of your classes to make sure things remain...educational." Neji nods tightly. I lace my fingers with his, and focus back on him.

"Tenten...My next class will be coming in. I think you should go. I'll see you at home." I smile at him, and turn away. Neji quickly reaches out to snag my wrist; pulling me into his chest. I gasp, staring up at him with my wrist still in his grasp. His crooked smile reappears. "I love you." I swallow the lump in my throat, present thanks to Neji's false confession.

"I love you too." I reply with a smile. Sadly...I meant it. I lean up on my toes placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, and turning out the door.

Fuuuck! I don't know what to do with myself. Neji had taken to toying with my feelings sense I turned 18. Hence the position we were found in, but this time...we were caught.

I stand in front of the Hyuuga estate. Finding my way up to Neji's room; I hear his piano filling the halls and somewhat regret disturbing him, but I'm too damn confused not too. Shoving the door open I see Neji turning his shoulder to me, eyebrow cocked, and fingers still playing expertly on the keys.

"When I said I'd see you at home...I wasn't being serious." His smirk tugging at his lips as he turns fully toward me and away from the keys.

"I like the story you gave her." I smile crookedly. "Very believable." His face doesn't faulter. I step toward him leaving his legs between mine. His hands immediately find my hips.

"I did...want you in class today." He says looking mildly ashamed. My eyes snap to his.

"You could have taken me. Right there in front of the headmaster." Neji sits stoned faced.

"It's wrong." I shift closer, resting my forehead on the crook his neck.

"What are you searching for?" Neji shrugs.

I can't wait for him anymore. This is utterly ridiculous, 5 years of my life are lost on this man. I never dated, or had sex, or held a guys fucking hand; because I was hung up in this indecisive prick. I feel my eyes begin to sting, and swallow hard, locking my watery eyes on him. "I can't...wait anymore." His eyebrow cocks and he smirks.

"You're finally giving up on me? It took you long enough." I nod briskly. "This will be...different." I look away for a moment, and back hoping my teary eyes have cleared a bit. Neji stood to wrap his arms around my shoulders. I shove off of him quickly feeling the tug in my heart.

"I don't want to be your toy, or your sister, or the little girl who's had a crush on you, or your fucking acquaintance. I'm your student." Neji's cocky grin crosses his face once more.

"Interesting." I turn, heading out of his room.

"I'm glad you approve, Professor Hyuuga." I reply, and I'm gone.

I was watching the series, and how hostile Neji is. I wanted to kind of play that up, just a little. Please review, and favorite, read my other stories, and subscribe. I have several ideas I hope to finish soon. Sarapbuhay. (;


	2. The Attempt and Failure of Disapearing

This isn't the whole Chapter I was gonna post, but I was getting antsy; worried I won't write it. So here is the um, shorter Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be the rest. The story probably won't go past 4 Chapters. Thank you guys enjoy.

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Whatever you do Tenten, don't look at him. Crap, I looked. It's only Wednesday, and I can't get him out of my head. Grant it, I have his class, which doesn't help my case.

My only hope is to avoid all eye contact. I've committed to focusing all of my energy between the smart board and my Mac. So far, so good. 10:58AM, almost out.

The bell sounds, announcing my freedom. And I again collect my things carefully and silently, several girls have already surrounded Professor Hyuuga's desk. I scoff, and am mere feet from my escape when a firm grip latches onto my wrist. I go rigid, turning on my heel, snatching my hand back; and come face to shy, ashamed face of Kiba Inuzuka. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I'm sure the shock is written all over my face. Kiba and I had never really acknowledged each other, let alone talked. I nod slowly, and in a moment Kiba's hand is taking mine, and pulling me out the classroom door. I fallow in stride behind him, only to have my face meet his shoulder when he stops a few feet outside the door. His face is apologetic; and I wave my hand at him dismissively

"What is it Kiba?" I ask starring up at the shaggy haired prankster. He looks...nervous, surprisingly so, but his in-born confidence shines through giving him an air of, dare I say ignorance.

"Do you like Professor Huuga?" He accuses. My jaw must be on the floor at his boldness.

"No...why?" I reply hoping to God it's an innocent question. He visibly relaxes, and a handsome grin spreads across his face. My eyebrow cocks at him, surprised by the reaction.

"Every other girl in that damned classroom swears she'll be marrying him. I was afraid no one was left for me." I take a literal step back.

"While I won't be marrying our teacher...I don't think I will be able to help you with your predicament." I say slowly, fighting the scowl rising to my face.

"Just give me a chance! You don't have a boyfriend or anything right? You're the only pretty girl left." I'm definetly not impressed.

"I...hardly know you?" He shrugs disconcertingly. "I mean, you make decent grades right? Your best friend is Naruto, and you're a bit of a playboy...but that's it." He steps in to me.

"Do you think I'm cute Tenten?" He ask haughtily. I stare up at his crooked grin, eyes hopeful. I concede.

"Yeah Kiba...you're cute." An ear splitting smile appears.

"Than give me a chance. I'll make you fall for me." He tries, reaching for my hands and pulling them against his chest, folded into his.

"Do what you want...but I'm not exactly excited about being a last resort." Who was I kidding, I've never been a resort in the first place.

"Don't worry about that...you won't feel like a last resort." He winks, and sprints off down the hall. What just happened?

"He sounds smitten...or just stupid." I start at his smooth voice, and turn; meeting the eyes of my teacher reclining against the door's banister. "Your first confession?" He questions, pushing off of the wall, stalking toward me. I take a step back, and he smirks.

"That...wasn't a confession." Neji frowns.

"Give yourself some credit, he called you pretty." I scoff, rolling my eyes at the comment.

"He's just worried because I'm the only girl who isn't throwing themselves at you." Neji takes another step in, cocking his head to the right.

"Seemingly." He corrects. "If only he knew." His face is so damn endearing. I swallow the lump in my throat, heaving my fallen backpack onto my shoulder; and turning down the hall.

"I could find more information on him if you like?" I'm taken back at the seemingly unrelated comment, but shake my head, dismissing the idea. Neji grabs my wrist turning me to him with a jerk.

"Remember, you're my wife. So no flirting with him when Sunade's around; lest we receive punishment for Monday's activities." His smile is prideful. I brush past him, biting my lip.

"Don't you have a class to teach." I say curtly; making my way down the hall.

**Later that night**

I haven't written more than a paragraph of my stupid government essay. It's this damned library. Couples have made home here on their study dates, finding need to swap spit continuously. Between the smacking, moans, and giggling coming from every direction how am I supposed to get any work done?

I gave up on the library, setting off in hopes of an empty classroom. It appears most teachers have locked up their rooms by 7PM, leaving me hopeless. Then I recall. Neji...I mean Professor Hyuuga's one flaw is that he never locks his door. I find my way quickly to my history classroom. I grip the handle, and smile to myself, like always. Entering silently, I take a inventory on the room. Alone at last. Turning up the lights, I take my usual seat.

11:13PM Perfect. I submit my essay, and let out a heavy sigh; heaving myself against the back of my seat.

"Tenten?" I snap my head forward.

"Professor Hyuuga! What are you doing here?" His eyebrow rises.

"What are you doing here." I duck my head.

"The library was full of love-struck fools, and I couldn't concentrate." He stares uninterested.

"But why are you here?" He probes. A smirk tugs at my lips.

"I remembered you never lock your doors." He smiles with a nod; turning with a glance toward the door.

"So...Inuzuka huh? You think you'll fall for him?" I shrug pursing my lips at the idea.

"He's nice enough, but..." I slow my words, not entirely sure I have a reason I don't like Kiba.

"I...don't like it." I raise and eyebrow at him in question, and he explains."I'm not...comfortable with you in a relationship with him."

"You don't have to be." I state. He squares his shoulders.

"Tenten...I'm fairly certain his intentions aren't completely pure." My turn to be uninterested.

"I didn't entirely expect them to be." I reply, setting glare on Neji's face."Sense when are a guy's intentions pure." I ask putting air quotes around "pure"; crossing my arms over my chest defensively and shrinking back into my seat.

"He's a prick Tenten! He makes mediocre grades, and hops from girl to girl like it's a fucking past time. He spends all of his time pulling immature pranks, or chasing tail. Ever hear guys only want one thing? That's Kiba in a nutshell." He finished, eyes dark.

"Well there apparently aren't many options left." I admit. Knowing with Neji around; even if Kiba grew to despise me; he'd still be left with few options not pining after our teacher. His face is livid, and I turn on him. "What do you care anyway?" I ask accusingly. Professor Hyuuga's face falls.

"Tenten, I...care about you. You're like my..."

"Don't delude yourself. You don't care about me. And if you say like your fucking sister, or anything besides your God damned student..." I cut him off, but he does the same in response, smirk in place.

"Tenten, if you're in love with me; someone who would never, and could never hurt you; it's much more safe in the long run." I scoff.

"Safety isn't always top priority in my love life Professor." His face is again hard.

"It should be." He retorts.

"And it's really none of your damn business." I hear the edge in my own voice. Standing, I slide my things into my backpack, and storm out the door.

Next Chapter soon hopefully. :) SARAPBUHAY


	3. The Probing of Professor Hyuuga

It's short but I didn't want to hit the climax before I was ready. I hope you enjoy.

My next class with Professor Hyuuga was uneventful. Aside from Kiba and Lee trading seats for 'my sake', Kiba's attempts to grab my hand a time or two, and Professor Hyuuga insisting on no distractions during class, and his constant glares in our direction; class went off without a hitch. Ending my torment, I collect my things. Kiba takes a moment to hover over my desk a cocky grin in place.

"How about I walk you to class?" I stare disinterested.

"I have math and you have science...were on opposing ends of the campus you'll never make it." I finish when he blinks unfazed.

"I'll skip." My brow furrows in distaste.

"Go to class Kiba." His face falls.

"How about lunch then?" I'm about to refuse, when I take time to notice the class is staring, including a very handsome professor reclining into his palm.

"...sure." I reply trying to hide my reluctance. I didn't want to embarrass Kiba. He was good company...sorta.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I need to speak to Tenten at lunch about her essay." States said professor dangling a printed essay facing away from the class decently enough. I stalk to the desk snatching the paper from his grasp reading it over. I...failed. I stare at my teacher, wide eyed, and confused.

"Revenge?" I question innocently. He scoffs, offended.

"I didn't grade it." Relief floods me. T/A. Right.

"I'll...see you at lunch then." He nods politely, and the girls grumble collectively.

I knock quietly on the door, but enter without an answer. Neji...I mean Professor Hyuuga looks more even tempered than this afternoon. His smile is still tight, as if he is about to scold a child.

"Tenten. Please have a seat." I drag a chair around to the front on his desk and plop down into it. Reclining more than appropriate for an average student teacher meeting. He cocks an eyebrow at me amused at my relaxed state, and shrugs. I sit up sliding the paper off his desk and stare at my unacceptable mark.

"What happened?" I ask astonished. Neji leans into his desk folding his hands under his chin.

"You tell me...are you uninterested, unmotivated...distracted?" I stare blankly

"What are you getting at Hyuuga?" He shrugs.

"Well...to be completely honest I think Inuzuka is getting in the way of your academics." My mouth hangs open.

"You leave him out of this. You're so hung up on him. What did you do fucking research the kid?" His face is impassive.

"I suppose for all intents and purposes yes, I did "fucking research the kid". He hit on you Tenten and it didn't feel right, hes a scum bag...like I said I care about you."

"Fuck you." I reply narrowing my eyes. "You're jealous." I accuse in awe. He smirks haughtily.

"You know me better than that Tenten." I grin coyly.

"He's the first to ever be attracted to me. The first guy to try to take me away. The first guy who could." Neji is livid. I practically see steam.

"He can't...I won't let him." He's smug by now. God damn, hot and cold bastard. "Call me fucking selfish I dare you. I need you to be safe in every endeavor...including, but not limited to, college douche bags trying to get in your pants; and toy with your emotions.

"And you lead the fucking pack. Look Neji.. Professor I get it. Thank you, but...I don't want to be in love with you anymore, I'm trying to move on." He scoffs.

"Tenten we both know that if I told you I was in love with you right now all starry eyed and endearing; you'd be on your knees for me, worse off than 5 years ago when you started this ridiculous crush." I blush at the unrealistic occurrence. Both too good, and too true.

"Ridiculous? If it's so ri-god-damn-diculous what are you doing toying with me like I'm a fucking yo-yo." He stands quickly, and I jerk back in my seat as his chair slams against the wall.

Rounding the desk, he approaches me like a wounded animal. Taking cautious steps, he cages me into my seat, dipping into me smirking as I gasp.

His knuckles ghost across my cheek, bringing a blush he chuckles at. I capture my bottom lip between my teeth, but Neji runs his thumb across, releasing it. I swallow hard, and my breathing increases noticeably. Neji grins like a school boy, backing away.

"You mean like that Tenten? Why do I mess with you like that? Because Tenten, I know you don't want to hear it...but you're my toy." I scowl, but he only chuckles.

"Everyone in class loves you, bother them." He grimaces looking disturbed.

"Why would I get a new toy when my old one is still perfectly fine, and looking better than ever." He replies bringing his hand toward me. Then in absolute rage, all too quickly my hand strikes the side of his face. He remains immobile, and cocks an eyebrow at me in obvious astonishment. The same palm snaps to my own mouth. I stand wide eyed, surprised at myself. I'm sure the pain and apology are written on my face as I run out the door.

Hopefully next chapter soon. Please review and favorite. SARAPBUHAY.


	4. Lesson:Do Not Question Shirtless Men

I'll be honest I gotta start writing college essays, so I wanted to finish this so I didn't leave you all hanging. Hah Please enjoy the last chapter of this story, MABYE in the future I'll do something with it,but that's a big maybe. Hah Thank you.

The next day was a complete blur, merely consisting of avoiding Professor Hyuuga by sitting in the back of the class and agreeing to be Kiba's "girlfriend" for all intents and purposes. Friday I simply skipped all together. I knew he would be giving a review which I could copy from Sasuke. I didn't know the guy very well but he made perfect grades and wasn't one of the females drooling over the one who shall not be named therefore would have a pristine copy of the review i could probably get for $20 or so. By Saturday I'm so ready for a day of R and R. What I never expected was for my professor to show up on my stoop all sweaty and panting.

"I was um...in the neighborhood and figured you'd need the review." I stare open mouthed at his flawless upper body. Shirtless and defined, white shorts barely hanging onto his hips; oh God. My brain catches up and notices the Ipod attached to his toned arm, hinting to his probable earlier workout.

"Fuck me." I whisper in reverence. His smirk beams at me, and its obvious he heard. I blush and grimace causing his face to fall.

"Can I, maybe come in?" I cock my brow at him but step in allowing him to pass. He smells like grass and Neji one of my favorites. "I missed you in class." I shrug. "Were you feeling OK?" I nod. He frowns. "How long are you gonna ignore me. The whole silent treatment thing is a little juvenile." I glare causing him to grin.

"You treat me like I'm in fucking preschool anyway, what's it matter." He purses his lips bringing a pregnant pause.

"Tenten...are you seriously dating Inuzuka." I roll my eyes at him.

"That's what this is about? Dear God, he's just a guy I'm with. Get off his nuts." His face is hard, but somehow impassive.

"He's not good for you."

"Fuck you." I reply, livid.

"I need...to take care of you. It's a subconscious thing; please Tenten." He begs taking my hands in his, tugging me closer. "I can't watch you be hurt and used by these guys. You've always been so easy to keep safe...I never thought you'd run out in to traffic just to spite me."

"How do you know I don't like Kiba?" He gives me a crooked smile.

"You don't look at him like you do me."

"Well isn't that just peachy...look I'm busy." I try to shove him out the door. His hand grips my wrist, and he smirks looking me over noticing my sweatpants and pink tank.

"Big date, huh?" He questions, chuckling. His other hand reaches down to brush my jaw and he leans in. I gasp and turn, letting his lips barely graze my cheek. His lips then find their way into my hair, and Neji holds me against him.

"Tenten? I love you." I drop to my knees at his feet and stare up at him. His brow furrows.

"Isn't that what you expected.? For me to bow at your feet." His jaw tightens and he pulls me to my feet.

"I am in love with you." I roll my eyes.

"You're an asshole."

"Why don't you believe me? Isn't that what you want? For me to confess my feelings." He practically scoffs, I shrug

"Convenient timing much?"

"Tenten" He sounds testy.

"Why wouldn't you tell me before then, huh? Why would you wait till I'm running away from you to tell me that?"

"Because you don't love me." Neji whispers, my jaw drops and I stumble back.

"I...I don't what." He stares at the wall to his right

"You've been in love with me sense you were, what, 15? You don't know what love is. Still here I am, all fucking hung up on this little girl who keeps confessing her feelings for me. I couldn't just take you...I want you forever." I open my mouth to comment, but Neji continues. "One day your gonna find some guy you really love, and I'll be stuck here, stuck on you, like a damn pedophile. I can't be that guy. So I've chased off guy, after fucking guy, that wanted you. So I can keep you around. all to myself. If you never get a boyfriend, I can keep indulging in you. Now some prick slid through the cracks, and I'm lucky enough that you don't really like him; but that doesn't change the fact that...what you think you feel and what I know I feel. They're different. You think I'm cute, but damn it that won't last forever. Your 5 years younger, not leaving me a big gap for my pretty points to run out." I swallow back my tears, not sure what to say. "Well? Say something." I gape.

"Like what? You think I'm gonna just get over my crush some day? I've liked you for years. I've watched you, wanted to know you. You never let me in, and then you toyed with me. I never knew what to think, but I took it because that's all you gave me. I want...more."

"For now" He states distraught. I take his face in my hands.

"Damn it Neji...what do you ever know about me? Why do you get to decide who I love, and who I'm crushing on?" He smirks, placing his hand over mine.

"I know a lot. I know your favorite color is white...because of my eyes. I know you tried to learn piano, so I'd play with you, but couldn't. I know you wake up every morning at 7:30. I know you steal my cologne.. I know you like your sandwiches with the crust cut off. I know you dream about me." I put my hand over his mouth, cutting him off, tears brimming my eyes.

"You payed attention to me?" I croak, he smiles.

"We have history...and i know you watch me, and don't doubt I try my hardest to look cool when you do." I laugh and sniffle.

"I love you." He shakes his head, looking disappointed. "Damn it, try." His head snaps up in confusion. "Give me a chance to fall in love with you, or out of love, or whatever the hell you think I'm doing. If I do find someone else." He grimaces. "Use your dang charming skills to get me back...I...only want you." Neji purses his lips. "Please?" I lean up, to brush my lips against his. I sigh when our lips meet and I feel him smile into the kiss. Pulling away quickly, I wait for an answer.

"You have to promise...promise me forever." I laugh. Lacing my pinky with his, and kissing our intertwined fingers.

"Forever, Professor."

Well um, tada. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to not rush the ending I think there are some good high points. Please review and favorite. I appreciate the support. SARAPBUHAY!


End file.
